After Inuyasha
by Kirangel
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's children were separated after something came after them for the Shikon no Tama. 13 years later, Myouga rounds them back up to help their parents, since they cannot hold on any longer. Will the triplets be strong enough? R&R!
1. Kirame

Chapter One: Kirame

"Great job Kirame. You're getting better at it," Mum's face always looked like that; forced smile and doubt all over her face. She wasn't the one who smiled a lot – at least she was trying.

"This is hopeless," I groaned and put my bow down. I wasn't getting any better with the bow and arrow but at least it was a purification arrow. The arrow always landed a hand space away from the target.

"Get a target and then you can have lunch," Dad put a hand on my shoulder. That irritating smell trailed around him tickled my nose. I hated it but I should smell the same way too because I am his daughter.

Dad was a wolf youkai that fled from his tribe around the time I was born. He claimed to have super speed before until some war happened which no one will tell me about. He had black hair and blue eyes – and had no canine ears as I'd grown.

"But Kouga!" I gave him my puppy-dog look and made an emphasis when I used his name.

"Heh, that wont fool me," he smirked and turned his gaze to the sky.

"Get a bulls-eye or no lunch – GOT IT?" he trailed away to the corner of our small 'camp'.

I glared at the floor with my eyes narrowed. How I hated when they do that.

"Come on. One purification arrow aimed at the cross there," Mum's voice echoed in my head. It had been there for the thirteen years of my life. Nice encouragement, but it doesn't work.

I picked up my arrow and pulled the string back. After a few slight moments, I aimed and let go. My fingers were so sore and numb from pulling they look like they would tart bleeding soon.

I searched for the arrow and realized…it hit the cross! A bulls-eye!

"There you go. Now, you may eat," Mum looked like she must've held her breath for an hour.

I ran across to the spot where three steaming porridges lay. As I gobbled down my food, I stared at my parents. My mum, Kikyo, was once a miko. She kind of still is because her holy spiritual powers are still within her. She passed them down to me, and I am learning to shoot a purifying arrow – ON THE TARGET.

Other things I got her from graceful figure were the long black hair like a raven's wing. And a pale thin face that reminded me of a huge white almond.

I had black canine ears sticking out of my hair at the top of my head. They could hear sounds from miles away, and I had a nose that could detect scents as far. Every person had a significant scent and I could follow and track them down if they were close enough.


	2. Kyasa

**Chapter two: Kyasa**

Pa gave me a glare as I puffed along. Translation; Get a move on.

It was another gruelling session of training, and it was speed. Around the forest twice and back to the middle again to him. It wasn't hard, but it was tiring.

"Useless," he muttered when I returned back to him. "Enough for today. Breakfast now."

We got back to camp. Ma was cooking some rice and pickled radish, which I personally hate, but I ate it because I was starving.

Ma and Pa were chatting, while Ma kept glancing in my direction and frowning.

She turned to me, still guzzling down the disgusting porridge. "Work harder," she simply said, and clicked her tongue.

I stopped my chopsticks halfway and frowned _back_ at her. I _was_ trying my hardest, but they just couldn't accept that. The expected me to be just like them, powerful and perfect. No flaws, no clumsiness, fast, strong. Every single bloody faultless thing to be within me. Perfectionists.

Come to think of it, Rin was exactly like them. Perfect and flawless. No wonder they wanted me to "Follow her example."

Without my noticing, the pickled radish juice thing had slid down to my fingers and made them all… wet. The chopsticks slid, and I tried to catch onto them, but they somehow got flicked up and punctured a dent in my forehead.

"Clumsy oaf," Rin muttered as she came out of her tent.

Of course, she didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn for training. Oh no, she woke up at any time of day or night, with no training, and a meal waiting ready for her.

Her eyes were soft and clear with a challenge, but I rejected it with a slight narrowing of my own eyes, and a small shake of the head. She smirked, and I saw her mouthing, "Coward."

Gritting my teeth in a firm, straight line, I picked up the chopsticks, practically crushing them to dust with the force of my hands. A thin crack appeared on one of them.

"Don't destroy the chopsticks," Ma said her back still to me.

Yeah, don't destroy the chopsticks, Kyasa, Rin mouthed mockingly to me.

I 'hmphted!' and returned to my own tent, all the while with Rin's tongue out like a frog's waiting for a fly. I wanted to be a fly that could grab it and burn it to a crisp. Sadly, that would not happen.

Picking up my fire-fan from the floor, I aimed casually to a little piece of cloth with Rin scribbled on it on the other side of the tent. The area around it was all burnt like a bush fire, thanks to my poor aim. Amazingly enough, I actually hit it, and I burnt it slightly.

Rin and I were nothing alike, even though Ma and Pa told me we were sisters. She had black hair and eyes, which she probably got from Ma. I had silvery, white hair, thanks to Pa, and feral, yellow eyes, also credits to him. I had a few, weird, purple lines on my left cheek, I think also from him, but weird, wolfish ears, which no-one else had, including Ma. Really weird.

"Kyasa! Accuracy Practice!" Rin yelled thoughtfully through my door.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered back.

I emerged, her playing with some stones by the river, with Ma cooking some fish. Fish, yum, Radish, yum, PICKLED Radish, even better. Pa was obviously waiting in the forest for my practice.

With my trusty fan in my hand, I went into the woods where Pa was awaiting.

He was waiting in the middle ring, a tree obviously marked out with something red I'd rather not think about.

He nodded towards it.

Taking a deep breath, I mustered the 'fire' within me, and it shot out the fan. Missed, too high.

"Useless," Pa muttered. It seemed to be his favourite word lately.

I tried the casual flick that I had done in my tent. No, no good. I hit a bird flying, which was pretty damn good, but no tree.

Last one and I managed to just graze the red cross. I could have jumped with joy, but kept my feet firmly on the earth.

I could see by Pa's look that he wasn't that happy. Something along the lines of, "Out of three shots, you only managed to hit the cross once? And that was a fluke, of pure chance. Shame."

He shook his head with disappointment. Yep, I was right.

I tried again and again, but I just _could not do it. _

Rin emerged from the direction of the camp, and managed to send one of the stones in her hand to the exact centre of the cross. Bloody brat. Pa looked at her in approval while she smirked evilly at me.

How can I survive in this place anymore?

An idea struck me like a baseball bat in the head. Why not? It sounded good. I grinned, happy with this thought. If I could just work it our properly, it could work out. And I could do it soon. Like tonight.

_I could run away tonight…_


	3. Satsuki

Chapter Three: Satsuki

"Shh! Quiet down Sanka! Chirara get away from the knife! Haku hurr-" I started shouting at my many troubled siblings. I stopped when I saw a disturbing action, which was quite often seen.

"HAKU GET AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU PERVERT!" I gave my brother Haku a slap on the face.

I have five brothers and five sisters, siblings from my parents Miroku and Sango. Sango was one of the surviving taijia's and is amazingly strong. Miroku is a monk who is very perverted and has handed down the perverted actions to four of my brothers. The odd one out is a well-behaved brother who is only two years younger than me. He likes being alone and practicing on his axe. He was named Kohaku after Sango's little brother who was manipulated to kill his family and his sister. He was killed but brought back to life with a sacred jewel shard my parents forbid to talk about. Kohaku – as in my dead uncle – was exactly like my brother Kohaku. This year Sango is getting a bit superstitious because Kohaku was manipulated to kill his family when he turned eleven. My brother Kohaku is turning eleven this summer.

Naming my siblings was a hard task. I named all the ones younger than me. The girls are: Kanashi - 14, twin of Ayura. Sakura – 10. Chirara – 7. Niko – 2, twin of Eno who is a boy.

The boys: Kohaku – 11. Sanka – 9. Haku – 8. Eno – 2 twin of Niko who's a girl. Shikota – 1.

And that leaves me, Satsuki – 13.

We live in a village south of a special scared tree called Goshinboku. Many elders told me that it had a true story behind it that was renowned to all, but our parents forbade us to know about it. For what reason, I am curious, but I don't dare to secretly be told the legend that happened so recently.

"Kanashi! Ayura! Satsuki! Will you three girls get your brothers and sisters here for training?" Sango's frustrated yelling exploded our little hut.

"HAI!" we shouted back in different directions.

I ran outside to the field with three tiny hands clinging to my arms. Ayura and Kanashi were one set of twins, and the other set of twins were on their backs.

"Where are the other two?" Ayura scanned for running bodies.

A set of sandals ran towards us. There was the bright face of Kohaku, holding baby Shikota.

"Right here!" Kohaku beamed.

Sango and Miroku shuffled in front of the wide group of children – namely us – and separated us into groups for training. I was often separated to a private training session with either mother or father. It seemed that I was the only one in the family that could shoot an arrow properly. During my shots I would often see a pink – purple light appear around it. This, I never mentioned to my parents. I want to stay in curiosity until I find the day when things will make sense.


	4. Kirame2

Chapter Four: Kirame

I watched my parents in awe, gossiping and constantly frowning. I must really be a hopeless hanyou like my father picks on my about. And a shame to the family – I can't be like mum, a master archer, or dad, a strong demon. Of course I cant become a full youkai when I was born like this, but I can still be strong like Dad cant I? I may exceed him someday.

"Kirame. Hide and seek now. Whose turn was it again?" said Dad in a mocking tone. I growled and flopped on my back

"Could this get any worse?" I muttered.

"I take that as it's your turn," Dad smirked at my suffering.

I closed my eyes and felt the burning sun dry up my sweat and make more at the same time. My ears caught the sound of silent running and then it evolved into hesitant skipping…Dad skips?

I sat up in wonderment and opened my eyes, viewing nothing but the normal. I heard a small voice that was barely audible, "Now…which one was she? Definitely not Satsuki…either Kyasa or Kirame. I think it's Kyasa,"

I searched around for the wonder of the voice. They mentioned my name? An irritating prick was felt on my neck. Probably a mosquito. I slapped and saw a flattered old flea gazing unconsciously.

"Kyasa-sama! Kyasa-sama! I have lots to tell you, please pay attention!" the flea popped itself back to normal and bounced up and down impatiently.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I'm Kirame and what are you about? Who are you?" I glared at the old flea.

"My apologies. I'm Myouga-jiji and I am a good friend of your father Inuyasha-sama!" he said.

"What? My dad's Kouga," I retorted.

"NO NO! Your parents are Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-chan! Let me tell you the whole story. You may NOT interrupt until I finish," he sat down with his six legs crossed.

"Your parents – real parents – had triplets. Kyasa, Satsuki and you. When you were a week old, some really powerful youkai kidnapped your father and made him hand over a precious jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It's extremely precious and can make a demon immensely strong. It can also change a hanyou like you to a full youkai. Anyway – your mother Kagome had to give you away to her friends and you had to live with them while she tried to get your father back – its not easy. Kagome and Inuyasha are getting weaker as days go by and cant hold on much longer. I've set on this quest to unite you and your sisters. Then we're going to rescue your parents," he took a deep breath and glanced at me.

It was a lot of information and I was fully shocked. No wonder I was so different!

"Why didn't you come get us earlier? THEY MIGHT BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"No point having three toddies pulverizing a VERY powerful demon like the one that kidnapped your dad. By the way, your father is VERY, VERY, VERY VERY strong. He may be a hanyou but he's about a thousand times better than a youkai," Myouga-jiji nodded.

"My dad's a hanyou…like me?" My jaw dropped open.

"Yes,"

Mad.

"I understand…what am I going to do about Kouga and Kikyo?" I asked, remembering that Dad – I mean Kouga – was still hiding, waiting for me to find him. Mum ran off somewhere – but she wasn't here.

"Nevermind them! They're not here anyway. This is urgent! WE must find your sisters and get you reunited to defeat the demon who's probably killing you parents as we speak," the old flea bounced impatiently on my palm.

It was hard to imagine I wasn't the daughter of Kouga and Kikyo. I looked like Kikyo…I really did. Why…?

My real parents' lives are at stake. Firstly, I understand why I was given to the care of Kikyo and Kouga – but why hide their identity from us? I didn't even think I should go rescue them. But then again they ARE my biological parents aren't they?

"Alright then. So…where are we going again?" I scratched my head dumbly. Myouga-jiji sweat dropped.

"You're just like Kagome, very determined. Yet you are as dumb and hasty like Inuyasha-sama," he muttered.

"Kirame, we're going to find your sisters,"


	5. Kyasa2

**Chapter 5: Kyasa**

I heard Ma and Pa enter their tents. Lying awake; I waited some times before daring to get out of my warm, comfy, bed.

I picked up my fan from the ground, and tucked it into my belt. Opening the flap to my tent, I observed the empty camp with narrowed, speculative eyes. No movement.

Being extra, extra, _extra_ careful, I tiptoed around the burnt out fire. I had to be extra careful, because Pa could smell things, even in his sleep. If you wanted to go outside to chuck a pee, then you would have to go through an interrogation with him first, even if he was in the deepest sleep. No sign from his tent. Wait a minute…

'Crackle….'

I froze. I looked at it out of the corner of my eye. Moving ever so slowly, I took my fan out of my belt. Aiming at it. Aim, FIRE!

Missed. Typical. Couldn't shoot to save me life. Lucky I missed anyway. Would have burnt the squirrel instead of the ugly flower. Speaking of which, I quickly put it out. Phew.

Hang on…

I turned my head again to the rustle of leaves. There was someone there, sitting in the tree.

This was not happening, this was NOT happening. Someone who looked a hell a lot like me was sitting up in a tree, watching me like a little, disgusting insect.

"You're Kyasa?" she asked me, imperviously.

I nodded mutely back.

"You'll meet Kirame soon. She'll come saying about Kagome," she spat the name out. "And Inuyasha." She said this name more softly, but with a small, underlying hatred.

"Why?" I questioned.

She looked away from me.

"Because I saw her leaving," she said. It didn't make any sense.

I finally noticed she had these eel-ish bright, blowing animals flying through the air around us. They had provided the light I was able to see the me-look alike by.

I remembered their name. Soul-stealers, I think they were. Ma had told me about them before, but I had long dismissed them as a myth, or something she had made up. The only person I had heard about that had them was someone named, 'Kikyo', mostly from gossip.

"You're Kikyo?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Who is Kirame?" I asked her, thinking that it was a safe question.

"Your sister," she said mysteriously, before disappearing. I heard something along the lines of, "So like Inuyasha," during the disappearance, followed by a sigh.

I almost shouted out her name, before registering that Pa was lying asleep about ten metres away and might possibly threaten to kill me upon waking up. I sighed and put my head in my hands, sitting down.

This day couldn't get anymore confusing.

I continued, running silently away from the tent, into the forest. It looked just like a black cloudy mess, but I could feel leaves and trees as I groped around. It was definitely the forest. I don't care where I'm going; I just want to leave this place.

There was a slight icy breeze and the canopy whistled. The kimono thing I wore was quite warm, and I should be able to find shelter somewhere. I don't think I'll freeze to death.

I ran forwards aimlessly, Kikyo's words twisting in my mind. So, she thought I was going to bump into Kirame, and she'll say something about Kagome. Is she some person from the future? No, that's a really delusional thought.

-BANG-

I fell back on my butt, my forehead throbbing. I felt around. A trunk. I must've been swimming in my thoughts, not paying attention to my surroundings and slammed into a tree.

Accomplishments: ran away successfully from family, and crashed into tree.

Pretty good. I stood back up and glanced back. I couldn't see the dim light of our house/tent anymore. Even better.

My ears pricked up at the sound of extremely swift wind, in contrast to the slight breeze from before. Something or someone was here. No worry; it was probably some two-tailed neko.

How was I meant to find a shelter if I couldn't see a thing? I kicked at the ground, making contact with a stump.

I sat down and blew at it, pain shooting up my leg.

A little light flickered from the corner of my eye. I could see!

Not far ahead was a tree with a whole in the bottom. I could rest there for the night. Perfectly safe.

"What was her name again?" someone whispered. It made me jump, even from my sitting position.

"Kyasa, I think. Wait which one did you find?" a chirpy but raspy voice said.

"Well, I smell a youkai that smells a lot like me," the voice whispered back. It was definitely a girl's voice.

"Yes, it is Kyasa," said chirpy-raspy-voice.

They mentioned my name. Did they know me? I shivered at the thoughts if I ended up dead in my own rescue mission.

"Kyasa? Are you here?" the girl shouted.

Light went full into my eyes. I was blinded for a mere second until the light wobbled away from my eyes.

"Um-yes?" I yelled back uncertainly.

I could see the girl now. She wore a miko's clothes and at first glance, she was human. After seeing her golden eyes and cute puppy ears, I guessed she was a hanyou. Come to think of it, she was almost a mirror reflection of me with black hair.

"Are you Kirame?" I asked. Stupid question. If Kirame were my sister, she'd be a full youkai like me.

"Yes," she replied. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

My sister was a hanyou? How disgraceful. Wait.

HOLD THE PHONE RIGHT THERE!

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were my parents… so if Kirame was my sister, why wasn't she living with me? Did they kick her out? WHAT THE HELL?

"W-Wait a moment! Did our parents kick you out of is it just me?" I almost screamed, utterly confused.

"Uh. Actually our parents kicked us both out, also our other sister Satsuki. We're triplets…" she answered looking at me as if I grew a foot out of my head.

"I didn't get kicked, I left…like just then," I cocked an eyebrow.

"Kirame-sama! Kirame-sama! Kyasa-sama wasn't told about her parents yet!" a puny jumping thing that owned the chirpy-raspy-voice said.

"My parents? What about them? They're sleeping," I said. The flea was utterly out of his mind.

"Your real parents are Kagome and Inuyasha," he explained. There goes that 'Kagome' word Kikyo was talking about.

He continued to blabber on about some interesting stuff. Kirame nodded every now and then and butted in a couple of times.

"So that is why Kirame and I have come to find you. We must go find your other sister Satsuki as soon as possible," the old flea said determinedly.

I think I can trust the old flea and Kirame. She did look a lot like me, but was a hanyou, so I wasn't sure. But then again I didn't fit into my old family. Rin wasn't a bit like me, and Ma-I mean Kagura didn't appreciate me. I did look a little bit like Sesshoumaru, but as the old flea explained, he was my uncle so I would have a few resemblances.

"Okay, I see now. But why is Kirame a hanyou?" I prodded the flea.

"Yeah, why is Kyasa a youkai?" Kirame stared at Myouga-jiji.

He sat there stroking his little beard, and finally said, "I supposed your parents had one youkai, one hanyou and one human. Quite interesting, seeing that Inuyasha was only a hanyou and Kagome was only a human. How you, Kyasa, were born was quite interesting,"

I suddenly felt like the leader of them. A Youkai, the strongest of us triplets.

"However Kyasa, you are also the youngest of you three,"

I pouted slightly. So what? I was the strongest.

"Myouga-jiji, I have a question. Why do I look like Kikyo?" Kirame asked.

Kikyo? Wasn't she the one that predicted this to happen?

"It is because she's actually dead, and Kagome was her reincarnation. Kikyo was resurrected. This is probably why you didn't have any siblings in your fake-family," Myouga replied.

"Do you not think Kagome is such a dear clever mother? Having you three separated to her friends, and you still thought you belonged in your fake-family? Kyasa living in a full youkai family, she herself youkai and looking like Sesshoumaru, Kirame living in a human and youkai family, being hanyou and looking like Kikyo? I suppose she is a genius," the old flea nodded quietly.

I would agree with you old flea, if only Kagome-I mean Ma- knew that Sesshoumaru and Kagura were cruel. Including their little daughter.

"Should be stop here for the night?" I gestured the hole in the trunk.

"I believe we could. I just hope Inuyasha and Kagome haven't died yet. If they have it was all your fault," the flea shrugged.

I met Kirame's eyes and we reflected our anger. She slid Myouga-jiji off her palm and we crushed/flattened him, smirking.

"Nice one…sister," the word balanced comfortably on my tongue.


	6. Satsuki2

Chapter 6 Satsuki

I concentrated on getting my aim right. I felt something 'purifying' being exerted from my hands to the bow and arrow. Sweat was starting to from on my head. I'm so gonna take a shower after this! I stink like hell!

I confidently let the arrow go. Yet again, pink & purple light surrounded the fast arrow, which was closing in on the wriggling piece of youkai flesh, that mother had just sliced off.

Bingo! The arrow reached it and the flesh slowly disappeared, for what reason, I do not know.

"That's enough for today, Satsuki," Sango said proudly, "now go and gather some herbs for Shikota is not feeling well."

Damn, I can't take a shower! Aw man, my hair is all sticky! I can't stand it! WHY OF ALL ELEVEN KIDS CHOOSE ME!

Sigh, I tried to give her a hint that I was reluctant to do it by dragging my feet along. Patiently waiting…OK she doesn't seem to notice. As you might've guessed, I'm always want to stay clean, don't know whose genes I've got here.

As I looked for that special herb, I suddenly felt something…no not itching…more like sucking…my blood on my neck. For all that I know, there shouldn't be any 'blood-sucking' bugs in this fores- SLAP!

I looked at my hand with surprise. There lay an old flea which was lying dead flat mumbling almost inaudible words. Something like, "You taste just like Kagome…" Huh Kagome? "Erm 'cuse me…did you say Kagome? Cos' I think you've got the wrong person."

"No, no, I've got the right person here. You're Satsuki right? You look like Kagome, but more like your father."

"Huh? Who are you? And who do I look like?"

"Ahem…let me introduce myself. I'm Myouga-jiji. I'm a very good friend of your real parents."

"Oh, my paren-huh? My REAL parents? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY HERE OLD GUY?"

"Not that word…old…geez people are blind these days. Ahem, Sango & Miroku are just friends of your real parents. Your real parents are Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-chan."

"NANI!"

"I see, not just the looks but SAME temper and attitude…anyways. Let me start explaining."

I stared at him with clueless eyes, as he sat down and folded his arms, looking as if he knew everything. Well, he probably does, but. He started explaining how my parents left us with their friends in order to fight this baddy that was threatening the whole country. Yeh, I would've done that as well, if I was to save this country.

Hmm…my father is a hanyou and my mother is a miko! Incredible! So that means my mother's powers are in me. So that explains the pink and purple light!

"Your parents' lives are at stake. Unfortunately, they are not as strong as they used to be. Your job is to save them and help defeat the one that has killed them. I myself do not know who it is."

He muttered something like "I ran away," but I ignore it.

"WHAT? All by myself? Your kiddin' me right? I'm only 13 years old and yes, I have been training ever since, but…THAT IS JUST IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Ah…you shall see. Now, there will be some people looking for you. I better get going before anything bad and life-threatening happens…"

My mind and soul had left my body and I didn't hear what this flea had to say. This is all just too much for me to take in. Breathe in and out. In and out. Rrrr…not helping! Oh my god! I might lose my life and never see my home and almost-like family again. Oh man…

Before I could run back home and tell them what had happened, two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere. GASP! TWO FEMALE YOUKAI! I frantically looked for my bow and arrow, when they both said in a 'I-can't-believe-OH-MY-GOD' tone (well, only the black-haired one), "Satsuki? Oh my god! We're your triplets!" The white haired one left out the 'Oh my god'.

Stopping, I looked at the flea that was still in my hand. He smiled at me and nodded. I stared a little closely in disbelief and realised that one was a hanyou. That looked a lot like me…I looked back at them the same way they were looking at me. Except the youkai that had a kind of 'superior' look on her face. So I wouldn't have to rescue mum and dad alone after all! I ran towards them, with wet eyes and embraced them with joy and excitement.

"Ow, ow, ow Satsuki, even if we ARE long lost sisters, I might have to punch you if you hug me too tight. I'm Kyasa by the way. The youngest and the youkai." The 'superior' one said.

"Um. Yeah. I'm not exactly comfortable either. Maybe you should relax a bit," the half youkai one said quietly.

"Name's Kirame. I think I'm in the middle of you two. So be happy… I think you're the oldest,"

I released them reluctantly, but felt as if I want to go and hug them again. Kyasa gave me a scared look, as if I was a disease of something, and started to back away slowly. "Satsuki, I think you need to calm down a tad," she said hopefully.


End file.
